A Dhalia in the Desert
by WeMayBeDangerous
Summary: Winter Break is over and everybody is going to new classes where Dib meets the MOST IRRETATING Gay spanish kid EVER. They fight for weeks and are constantly getting each other in trouble, but you know what they say DibxOc ZimxInv.Pootlaterlemon R
1. The Classmate

[Storymarks: bookmarks for stories] View . Add . Sign In . Sign Up . - unleash your imagination

Help

Home Just In Communities Forums Beta Readers Search

Browse » Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Just In » All . Stories: New . Updated . Crossovers: New . Updated

Communities » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Forums » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Browse for Beta Readers

Dictionary »

Search »

Help » Support . Privacy . TOS . Ad Blocker .

[font styles] B s . A A A [story width] full 3/4 1/2 [story line spacing] E E [story brightness/contrast] Light Dark

Cartoons » Invader Zim » A Dhalia in the Desert

WeMayBeDangerous

Author of 8 Stories

Rated: T - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Dib - Reviews: 2 - Updated: 12-08-08 - Published: 11-27-08 - id:4680664

First period was a complete waste of time. The only thing the class accomplished was a half game of identity bingo.

'Are you kidding? We played that back in middle school'

As they poured out of their class, most of them having a vague idea of where to go, Dib shuffled out generally avoiding anybody. He scoped the room and found that his classmates were either slacking schmucks or boot-licking zombies. He choose to pass up the ever entertaining game of Identity Bingo and instead used his time to sketch in his sketchpad despite the dirty glances and hostile whispers. He cursed them under his breath and kept on drawing. Now he ducked and dodged between students who chatted and stopped in the most inconveniant places. He pushed his way through and ignored the insults thrown his way. If he ignored them, then they'd only look as if they were shouting curses into the crowd.

He finally decided to just wait the crowd out and leaned against the rough brick wall where a statue of the school's founder once sat. He knew he was lucky to get there before anybody else did, it seemed like it would be a popular spot. As he expected, a few students came up to find him slumping in their cranny.

"Yo man, yur in my spot." Dib raised a pierced browline but said nothing. "What? You gonna just stand around like yur too cool or somethin'?"

"No. I'm going to stand around like I don't have a fuck-in-a-half annoying the hell out of me."

"ooh, Mr. Cool-stuff speaks!" said the student in mock awe. His croonies laughed. "Well you better find yourself somewhere else to lean your slacka-ass before I hang you over the clock myself." he threatened referring to the clocks with stuck out from the walls into the hallway. None of them still worked.

Dib suddenly held up four fingers, then three, then two, and finally one. Only when the bell wrang did they figure out that he was counting down.

"Man, this is whack. Whateva. Cracka-cunt." said the student before he clicked his tongue and left with his posse. Dib watched them go and didn't move untill the halls were nearly empty. Once a few straddlers were all that remained, he kicked himself off of the wall and began to trudge to his next class which was still up the stairs then down three halls. This he cared nothing for. He felt strongly that he never missed anything important that soon in a class and that the detentions were a good excuse to stay away from home.

He marched up the stairs and down the halls untill he reached the heavy metal door. He could see a few bored student through the tiny window; he knocked and moments later the door was opened by a short, tubby man.

"You're late young man." was the first thing he said. If the students weren't already looking, they were now. They all knew that it was usually always those rebellious types who arrive intentionaly tardy. Those were intertaining.

"I wondered why I was the only one out there." he replied sarcastically. A ripple of giggles bubbled amongst the students, but they were quickly silanced.

"Quiet. We have things to cover." barked the man as he made his wasy up to the board. Once there, he turned, "What's your name?" At that particular moment, Dib was busy sketching in his sketchpad which he had resting on his lap as he sat sideways in his desk. "Hey,Doodles. Name?"

Now Dib looked up and sighed as he slapped his pencil down. "Dib."

"Dib huh. Membranes kid?" asked the teacher who's name was Mr. Tyraed according to the board.

"No." replied Dib sharply.

"No? I could of sworn he had a kid named that."

"I live with him. I'm not his kid."

"Dude, you look just like him." came a random observation.

Dib turned towards the general direction of said observation and found the student who said it looking directly at him. " Yvojan Teidler looks just like Ren Thyme and they're not related, now are they?" he raised a brow. Before the kid could retort he continued, "I'm just another kog in his experimental gear."

"Allright, allright. Quiet and turn around. Dib, you have three papers to fill out."

Dib scoffed and turned back to his sketchpad. placed each of the three papers down and warned him that the sketchpad would be best tucked away after this day. Of course, Dib ignored this bit of advice and continued to draw.

"Okay. Over the summer you guys were suppose to read either a horrer,romance,or sci-fi book and write an essay explaining the plot and what you would have written had you been the auther. Who doesn't have that?" he looked around as a few hands came up. "Dib. How about you?""What? I come late, I cock a 'tude and that automatically makes me a slacker too?"

"No, but that does make you annoying." At this the class rippled with giggles.

Dib rolled his eyes and began to rifle through his anything but organized back-pak. Eventually he pulled a crumpled essay from beneath his binders and handed it to who gingerly took it between his forefingers and thumb then looked it over as though it were more special than the rest. When he flipped the crumpled, dog-eared, grease stained page, a small wrapper fell from between them and drifted to the floor at Mr. Tyraeds feet. The surrounding students followed the wrappers with their eyes and once they discovered what it was, they hooted with laughter or backed up quickly as if it would jump up and bite them. Before Dib could even find out for sure which of his many kinds of wrappers fell from his essay, Mr. Tyraed picked it up unaware of what it was. He held it before him and both eyes grew wide. His hand shot back and the wrapper drifted down again, this time landing atop of Dibs desk.

"Oh yeah. I wrote this the night I had Reina over." said Dib with a self-satisfied smirk as he carelessly picked up the empty condem wrapper and flung it back into his back pack.

Instantly threw the papers back down at Dib, "You re-write this and get it back to me. And this time, how about you keep the study date to just studying, huh?" he growled. The class broke out into laughter again. Dib shrugged nonchalant and continued to doodle.

"Allright. Where was I?" Mr. Tyraed said as he reached the front board. "Ah yes! To my great fortune, I've gotten another year with one of my star-pupils! As you may or may not know, I taught English III last year, so now that I teach AP English, many of my most talented students have returned!" he clapped his hands together and beamed for a moment. "Now, I will have one read to you his summers masterpeice!" then he turned towards the back of the room and looked at a small group consisiting of a blong haired girl whose hair was up in a loose ponytail, a straigh-haired brunette, and a blue-haired boy who looked as though he had decided to take hair-tips from the Gorillaz lead singer. "Lemony? Would you care to share?"

'Lemony. Fitting for a blond.' thought Dib without looking up.

"Oh, uh, actually..how about I just pin it up to the tack-board and they can see it themselves?"

'What the hell? Either she's on steroids or," Dib looked up and found that neither of the girls had spoken; it was the blue-haired boy, Lemony. His first guess would of been a girl on steroids, especially since back in his fourth grade he had a classmate who sounded suspiciously manly, also, just the way he spoke was oddly feminine.

"Oh come now, Lemony! We'd love to hear what you've written!"

Lemony was hesitant, he knew that not everybody was eager to sit through a boot-lickers essay. "uhm..." was all he could let slide out. continued to look over at him hopefully. Eventually Lemony stood and shuffled up front. Nervously, he adjusted his crimson hoodie and nearly skin-tight forest green graphic tee. "Over the summer, I've had the wonderful oppertunity to read Moons Orchid." he began. Some of the students rolled their eyes, other leaned forward.

"Oh yes! I've heard about that one! One of Solyka Rolouqos works!"

Lemony just nodded almost as if trying to tell him to be quiet. He then began to read through his essay making sure to look up every once in a while. Once he was done, he quickly seated himself and received quiet praise from his litterate robot buddies.

"Excellant, as usual Lemonsquares!"

Quite against his will, Dib burst out laughing which he quickly concealed with is hand.

"Is there something funny, Dib?" asked , suddenly very serious.

Dib let a few laughs slip before he answered, "Lemonsquares?" he asked without bothering to glance at the names owner in case he was firing eye-lasers at him.

"Dib, it's extremely rude to laugh at peoples last names."

"How can I help it? C'mon! Lemonsquares? Is there a Strawberrystrudel in here too?"

"Taunting a student over their last name is harassment. If you fail to decist, I have no choice but to send you down to Mr. Rawharty. Mr. Shippuduck."

Now the class rippled with laughter once again and Dib abruptly quieted. Even Lemony smirked as he crossed his arms and raised a brow at him. Dib shot him sneer and returned to his sketches.


	2. Salt on the Gaping wound

[Storymarks: bookmarks for stories] View . Add . Sign In . Sign Up . - unleash your imagination

Help

Home Just In Communities Forums Beta Readers Search

Browse » Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Just In » All . Stories: New . Updated . Crossovers: New . Updated

Communities » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Forums » General . Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

Browse for Beta Readers

Dictionary »

Search »

Help » Support . Privacy . TOS . Ad Blocker .

[font styles] B s . A A A [story width] full 3/4 1/2 [story line spacing] E E [story brightness/contrast] Light Dark

Cartoons » Invader Zim » A Dhalia in the Desert

WeMayBeDangerous

Author of 8 Stories

Rated: T - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Dib - Reviews: 2 - Updated: 12-08-08 - Published: 11-27-08 - id:4680664

The next two weeks was nothing but faces and remarks between Dib and Lemony. At every oppertunity, both made subtle remarks and made faces. Some remarks weren't very subtle, but they knew when to quit and how to pinch the twine just before had a chance to send them off to . They even resorted to 'accidentally' bump each others desks or brush their pencil off of their desk untill neither allowed their pencil to sit alone or have an open book without a bookmark. Even with that they managed to snag the marks then slam the book shut if their hand wasn't rested on the page. Erasers went missing, pencils rolled, books slammed, desks scooted, papers drifted from desktops, comments were blurted and faces were made. It worried their teacher not only because of the constant harassment, but also because their grades were beginning to dwindle. One day he called both to his desk at the end of class.

"Boys, I'm not asking for hugs and a musical, but if you two would quit bothering each other, even for just one day, that would be great for all of us."

Dib scoffed and looked up at the ceiling while Lemony just rolled his eyes and cocked his hip out, "As if! He has like, no self control!"

Dib turned quickly, "Like you do! You're just as bad as me!"

Lemony smirked at Dibs unwitting self-insult. "What-ever. I try to mind my own business, but he just has to come around and screw something up."

"Get real! You're the one who tipped the papers over when I went to get one!"

"It was an accident." he insisted with an innocent shrug.

"Okay, you know what? Maybe I'll just have to uh..change the seating chart."

"Mr. Tyraed, I think you and I both know that-that will not work." Lemony pointed out as he pointed his finger at the teacher with his elbow rested on his arm which was against his midsection.

"I can't switch your classes now! I'm afraid I'll have to take more drastic measures if you two don't cool your jets."

"Like?" challanged Dib.

"Uhm, well I may give you extra work or make you.."he thought for a moment as he watched wrinkle his nose at Lemony who stuck his hand up as if to block the insult. "Make you two write apoligy letters and read them outloud in front of the class."

Both turned their attention right back to who seemed pleased with his clever plan.

"Hell no! This purse-swinging burrito wrapper'll break out into some kind of Shakespear poem and probably break out into song."

Lemony scoffed, "Hand-bag! You fashion challanged xenophile! Besides, Shakespear is so two years ago!"

"Allright, allright. Starting tomarrow, if there is any kind of distemper between you two, then I want a full-page apology letter. Capische?"

"Yes sir." Lemony replied miserably. Dib only grumbled.

"Okay. Now I'll write you two a pass. Don't wander in the halls now, you hear?" he said pointing the eraser end at one then the other.

--------------

As Dib sat and began to poke what might have been meat-loaf, two of his friends who sat opposite of him were suddenly looking up. Dib turned and almost ended up with a face-ful of chest. He jerked back and looked to see who was standing to offensively near.

"If you pull anything tomarrow, I swear to Enrique Englacias I'll make the rest of your english class a living Hell." growled Lemony who manage to pull of the pissy quite well.

For a moment Dib was stunned, but then he spoke, "Home sweet home." he smirked.

Lemony rolled his eyes and swished off to meet up with his two little buddies from class Dib found himself secretly loathing and envying at once.

---------------

The next day both managed to behave themselves. At least for the first few minutes of class.

As Lemony sauntered down the isle his foot caught on something and stopped. Unfortunatly the rest of him did not and he flew to the linolium with a loud smack and a shreik. The class erupted in laughter including Dib.

Lemony quickly climbed to his feet and spun around to face him. "You Creep! You tripped me!"

Dib stopped ubruptly, "Like hell I did! You're just a clutze!"

Before Lemony could spew another accusation, Mr. Tyraed had stepped between them.

"HEY! Remember what I said you two! Next time you'll be spending your lunch hour with me, writing."

Lemony clicked his tongue and made his way quickly to the front of his class to read his report on Silant Spring. "Whatever." he grumbled.

Dib turned back to his sketchpad watching Mr. Tyraed leave from the peripherals of his eyes. Once he was out of earshot he grumbled under his breath, "Stupid purse-swinger. Break your penis off."

* * *

The next day was no differant from the day prior, but this time nobody got away with anything.

Pride and Prejudice books were being passed back down the rows and when Dib received his, he was anything less than amused at what he found in his. Between the faded cover and the first title page was something he was used to seeing but only when it was his.

Dib recoiled and the book flew forward almost hitting The Letter M in the back of his head.

"Dib, is there a problem?"

"Yeah there's a problem! Somebody planted a fucking condem in my book!" he nearly shouted.

The whole class turned to gape at him now, including Lemony. "Sure it isn't yours?" he asked smugly. The class rippled with giggles.

"Shut the hell up! It's probably yours! I bet you put it there!"

Lemonys mouth fell open into a disgusted O shape. "Ew! Gross! Why would I stick a condem in a public book! I like this class, Dib, I wouldn't soil the supplies!"

"Okay, I've had enough of you two! Both of you get out a sheet of paper and write! Now!" Mr. Tyraed bellowed.

For a moment both Lemony and Dib could only stare at the suddenly engraged Mr.T, but they quickly gathered the materials once they broke out of shock before he could become even more upset.

"The rest of you, Open to page 114 and read. Not a peep from anybody!"

-------------

In the large window of the Library sat Lemony who continued to write. He found it difficult to apologize to such and abnoxious ape. He sat and chewed the end of his pencil rereading each line over and over looking for a way to just fill up the paper without having to actually kiss ass. He sat back with a grumble letting his head bonk against the wood hard. He then turned his head to gaze out the window and let himself become lost in his imagination where he wasn't picked on daily for being conspicuously gay and spanish. As he trotted through Gucci in glistening purple pumps arm in arm with Rio Garcio, his fantasy was dishelved like fine china from a cabinet. He looked up towards the source and found the last perseon he wanted to see then.

"I said, 'are you done yet?'" Dib repeated as he leaned against the shelve homing dozens of books on Mythology and folklore.

"What do you care?" he retorted as he leaned forward and touched his pencil to his notepad.

"I turned mine in already. I don't want to wait for you to finish and let you drag this out."

"Trust me, I'm no more excited that you are."

"Then finish. I've got better things to wait on." with that he spun and flew off with his jacket waving behind him.

Lemony watched him go and nearly crash into a student who barely leapt out of Dibs way. As soon as Dib shoved through the double doors and was surely a few feet off, he sighed and slouched down letting his notepad flop against his chest.

"God he has a nice ass."


	3. Surpise!

Mr. Tyraed wasted no time in publicly humiliating Dib and Lemony. As soon as everybody was situated in their desks, he called the both of them up.

"Because these two can't stop bickerting to save their lives, they've written apologies to one another, which they will now share."

Some groaned while others surpressed laugher. "You have no idea." Lemony thought towards those who protested.

"Dib, why don't you go first?"

Dib turned to protest now but was cut off by Mr. Tyraeds raised hand. "Go."

With a huff he turned and began to read from his paper.

"Lemony, I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you from the moment I knew who you were. I'm sorry your last name sounds funny and that you are a clutze. I can't help that you're such an easy target." he began, but Mr. Tyraed stopped him.

"Dib! That is NOT and apology. Go back to your desk and start over!" he demanded. Dib rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

"Lemony, you're up."

He took his place before the class and started.

"Dib, I'm sorry we can't seem to get along even for an hour and ten minutes. We are both well aware of how old we are and how we should be acting." he began. Mr. Tyraed crossed his arms and nodded in approval as he continued. Once he finished, he curtsied to Mr. Tyraed then took his seat. A few seats back he heard Dib pretending to gag. This he ignored.

"Good. Now maybe you two will think before you start mauling each other."

Three weeks passed and their behaveor improved only slightly. They no longer spewed comments nor did they make faces, but the hatred was tangible. Each time they passed it felt as though sparks would ignite between them and all hell would break loose. Of course, it never did. They ignored each other the best they could and effaced one another form their lives, untill one day while their English class voyaged out to the woods to write nature poetry.

The class trudged along the path between tall skinny trees untill they reached a small clearing covered in pine needles and cones.

"Allright class! Do not venture out of these woods and try to do the best you can! I don't expect anything Shakespearian or Edger Allen Poe. Anything goes. Haikus, Ballads, freeverse, anything!"

The class then split up and began to wander further and further until nobody could see anybody else unless they walked in a group or pairs. Lemony took this chance to escpae and headed right towards the Sumac thicket. He looked back everyonce and a while to make sure nobody was following, paranoid whenever a stick cracked or a leaf fell. He finally made it to the thicked wrapped in grape vines and huddled beneath a scrawny tree. The sun filtered between the leaves in gold splotches and the grass was tall and cool. Lemony laid back and put off writing untill Mr. Tryaed decided to call them back. As he lay he began to fantasize again. This time he was lap to lap with Rio Garcio who was for somereason wet.

"Nice place you got here."

Lemonys eyes snapped open and he shot up to find Dib once again at his feet.

"What are you doing here?"

"Writing a poem. Last I checked, you didn't own this place."

"Whatever." Lemony grumbled as he gathered his belongings. He stood and as he began off his arm was suddenly gripped. He tore out of Dibs hands and faced him. "What?"

Dib pulled away as if realizing what he'd just done. "Uh, nothing. I just."

"Want to make fun of me some more?" challanged Lemony.

"No."

He stared. "No?"

Dib sat himself across from where Lemony was previously situated. "No."

There was only silance then. Lemony turned and seated himself across from Dib. "Okay. Well you're not doing much writing."

"You're not doing to hot yourself."

Lemony looked as his blank page and shrugged. "I'll do it when we head in."

Suddenly, against all odds, Dib cracked a grin. "Procrastinate?"

"Yeah. A bad habit, but they're hard to break."

"Most are."

Another silance.

"So uh, I think I should..go." Lemony started.

"Not yet."

He looked at Dib who hadn't even looked at him since he sat. "What?"

Dib looked away then at the sky. "Okay, this is going to sound really really stupid, and I'm really really bad at this but, " Lemony raised his brows, "I regret what I did."

"You regret what you did? Like, an apology?"

He sighed, "Yes. An apology. Need any further eleboration?"

"Hey, cool your jets." Lemony said holding his hands up defeansively. "I guess I should too then." he inhaled, "Okay. I'm sorry too. I was being a little immature."

"A little?"

He laughed, "Okay. I was way major immature."

"Awesome. So uh, I guess I don't have to do that paper."

"Paper? You mean that one page apology?"

"Yeah."

"You came over here to apologize so you wouldn't have to write?!"

Dib shrugged, "I guess."

He groaned, "Figures! I wrote a paper AND apologized verbaly!"

"Well nobody said you had to."

" God, I should smack you."

"Don't even try. I will snap your ass."

Suddenly Lemony burst out laughing. "What? Oh hon, no." he laughed some more then continued, "Nobody snaps anything of mine. I'm like an ubreakable comb."

"Yeah? You're cheap too then, huh?"

Lemony gaped, but he still couldn't help but grin. Somehow Dib did too. "No! I am so not cheap!"

"Heh, yeah." he chuckled.

Both of their laughter died down and then only the sound of birds and rustling leaves was heard.

"Dib?" adressed Lemony who flopped down on his back to look up into the canopy.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you?"

"Why was I what?"

Lemony looked over at him.

"Oh. Uhm." he leaned back on his arms and looked thoughtfully up at the trees. "I dunno. I didn't mean to laugh, but then you made a comment and it all snowballed."

"So you're not usually that testy?"

He shook his head, "No, I don't think so. Just to people who are cocky-bitches."

Lemony giggled.

"What?"

"Cocky."

Dib snickered, "Grow up."

Lemony sighed and rested his head on his arms. "Nice out."

"Yeah. It is."

"I wish it would stay this nice forever." he continued as he shut his eyes and felt his skin absorb the splotches of golden sun. There was a padding sound next to his chest and he opened his eyes quite shocked to see what he did. Above him was Dib who looked down at him through an almost sad expression. "Dib?"

"Me too." was all he said then he craned his neck down and gently touched his lips to Lemonys. At first he didn't react, too shocked, then he pressed back. He expected for Dib to come to his senses and recoild, but he did no such thing. Instead he opened his lips and took Lemonys between his own. Lemony propped himself up and Dib kissed his deeper further surprising Lemony with a little tongue. Lemony could taste Dibs cough drop from earlier, cherry, thick on his tongue. He panicked hoping that his breath didn't taste bad, but Dib didn't seem to notice. Dib tasted only the hazelnut from Lemonys morning coffee and his strawberries and cream lipgloss. His hand ventured down, his fingers grazed Lemonys chest, then his abdomen and then below his navel. They began to unfasten his pants when Lemony suddenly broke off and took ahold of Dibs hand.

"Whoa, easy! We're out in the woods, in case you haven't notice. Anybody could walk up on us. Plus, we don't even know each other that well." he reminded.

Dib sat up and his pale cheeks turned what might of been considered a normal shade. "Yeah, sorry. Gota little carried away." he said then licked his lips. He looked as though he realized something, then licked his lip again.

"What? Got a little lipgloss?"

"E-yeah." he laughed as he wiped it off on his sleeve.

In the distance Mr. Tyraed called them back.

"Come on, let's get back before anybody gets suspecious." Dib said as he took ahold of Lemonys hand and pulled him up.

"Oh please, we are the least suspicous." he pointed out.

"True, but let's get back anyway."

Lemony nodded and gathered his things. They walked a little ways together in silance, but once the group came into view, Dib stopped.

"We should probably come differant ways, you know?"

He nodded, "Yeah. That makes sense." He turned and began off but then he was stopped again. He pivotted and was instantly met with another kiss, a more subtle one.

"See you around." said Dib with a smirk, then he turned and jogged towards the group.

Lemony stared with his face ablaze and his chest feeling like it was about to explode.

"Yeah." he said quietly.

Review this Chapter

Return to Top


	4. InvestigationDiscovery

*****Warning! Contains graphic masterbation!!****************

Although Membrane constantly lectured him about leaving his stuff around, Dib dropped his backpack next to the door and practically lept to his bedroom. As he reached the top, Gaz was comming down the hall and both stopped as if they were caught red-handed in something. "You're awful..leapy." Gaz noted bitterly.  
"You're awful period." he retorted.  
"Grow up"  
"Give up"  
With that both passed one another throwing hateful glares, and once they were out of each others sight, life continued. He entered his room then shut the door, making sure to lock it, then plopped down on his swivel-chair. He jiggled the mouse and 'awoke' his computer which whirred with seeming annoyance. Dib sat back and let his chair turn lethargically as he stared at his galaxy mobile which he made when he was about six. It was amazingly accurate for a kindergarden art project, but when you're father is a world famous scientist and space and aliens are your main heart-throb, anything related shouldn't be anything less than amazing. Unconsciously Dib touched the tip of his tongue to the corner of his mouth and found it tasting like Lemony's lip gloss. He laughed at the thought of that. A guy wearing lip gloss?, he mused, what a flaming gay.  
But I did kiss him. Does that make me gay too?  
Dib sat up and looked at his desktop which had the SwollenEyeballs logo, and of course, a bare model which he'd photo-shopped in. His eyes traveled along her form stopping at her chest and between her theighs, and to his releif, he began to feel his ears heat up. No, I guess I was just curious. Twice.  
He leaned forward and rested his arm on the desktop before clicking on a folder marked, 'Feild Notes' which held no such files. His mouse glided over folders with titles like "latin babes" "blondes"  
"threesomes" "bruennettes" "loli" and "videos". Ah yes, the average teenagers computer files. He hesitantly clicked on the 'videos' folder than searched for one video he acquired from the Youtube of porn (whose name I won't give, for I know there are some underaged kiddies reading this)  
He sat back again and watched the video roll and let himself become aroused. A busty, nude women sat herself on a mans lap and Dib unfastened his pants. Releif, for the moment. After a minute or two she became quite vocal and the camera settled on the perfect angle, so he decided that he'd prove to himself once and forall that he was not gay. He opened one tower and grabbed a bottle of lotion then pleasured himself to his favorite video of human coitus. Once it was over he rested his head on the desk and looked down into his sticky handful, not quite convinced somehow.  
Though I need a good handwashing, he thought.  
He sat up and closed the window, then visually scanned the other videos. An idea occured to him then. Hid hand hovered over the mouse but then finally he opened the InternetVoyager icon. Before he allowed himself to change his mind, he opened the special Youtube link and entered into the search box, "gay". Moments later dozens of videos appeared which gave him a good idea of what the video contained. He swallowed feeling nervous and little nausious suddenly. Nonetheless he clicked upon a video displaying a man sitting CowGirl on another man. The picture alone sparked an alarming reacting withen him. He then sat on his hands to prevent himself from closing the window, and stared curiously. The camera man was obviously experianced for each angle and shift was nearly flawless as he captured the tanned brunette laying upon a plastic pool chair coating himself in his own expulsions. Dibs face felt as though it were set ablaze, his eyes fixed on the mans quick hands. Finally he stopped and Dib figured that was it, the picture was just a lure, but when he looked down to the little time bar, he found that there was at least five minutes left. He looked back to the screen in time to see a bleached blond man perch on the brunettes erection and rock. Slowly Dib slid his hand out from beneath his bum and gingerly touch the tips of his fingers to his own expecting a wave of nausia, but instead he was treated with one of pleasure. He took himself again, eyes still fixed on the two tanned, shiny men, and began to move. He sat back and closed his eyes listening to the men pant and exlaim then conjured up an image of Lemony. It wasn't intended, but he managed to visualize Lemony beneath him, shirtless, tan and shiny gazing up at him through pleading eyes. Lemony reached up and ran his fingers through his own blue hair and arched and closed his eyes letting his mouth gape and a soft moan escape him. Dibs spine jerked and he gripped tighter pulling faster. He invisioned himself straddling the slick latino and running his hand down his smooth, mocha coloured chest and his firm abdomin which quivered to his touch. Without knowing he was, he leaned over and rested his forehead to the desk, in his mind, his forehead to Lemonys who breathed his hot, sweet, strawberry lipgloss breath across his neck. Then with throat clenching tremour and a powerful jerk, Dib expelled the most he ever had splattering the underside of his desk. He suddenly realized what had just happened and he shot upright staring in shock at the video, the blonde now licking his partners cum from his abdominals. He shakily removed his hand from himself and breathed out shakily,  
Holy fuck, I am gay!

As his mother bustled about, always with something in hand, Lemony poured the appropriate amount of lentils into a bowl to be boiled. "So how was school today?" she asked in spanish as she sprinkled a red powder over a pan of pork.  
Lemony shrugged, "The usual." If your day usually contains kissing your former enemy.  
"Is that Dib still giving you a hard time"  
He turned to put away the bag of lintels, "No. Not anymore"  
"Oh? I wonder what got into him"  
Or who he got on, Lemony smirked.  
"At least he's leaving you alone"  
"Yeah. I guess"  
She turned, hands coated in flour, "Is there something you're not telling me"  
He looked up quickly, "What? No. Why do you ask"  
"Don't lie to me, I know there is something going on"  
Lemony sighed shook the bowl of lintels, "We don't really hate each other anymore"  
"Okay, that's good"  
"It was all just one big mistake. We made up." Big time.  
His mother raised a penciled in brow with her arms crossed, "Made up"  
He chewed his lower lip and turned a bright scarlet, "Yeah"  
"Like how"  
"He apologized"  
"And"  
"We kissed"  
His mother raised both brows, "You kissed"  
"Yes"  
"Aye flacito! What did I tell you about guys like that"  
"They're only after my 'churros"  
"Exactly. I don't want you getting carried away with this..this..cabrone"  
"Mom, he isn't a cabrone! We just got off to a bad start"  
"Yeah, and suddenly he loves you"  
"He never said that..we just kissed is all"  
"He's going to want more you know"  
He already tried, "But"  
"But nothing. Stay away from him. He's probably deseased too"  
Lemony groaned and nearly bashed the bowl of lentils into the counter, "Dios mio!" he exlaimed frustratedly then stormed out. His mother watched him go and screwed up her face in thought. "I heard what happened." came a voice.  
Lemony's mother spun around, horrified. "Oh, uh"  
"Ah! I don't want to hear it, Roll. How long were you planning to keep this from me"  
"Aye, PacoTaco! Just until he was ready to tell you"  
"And what makes you so special, that he told you first"  
"He didn't! I found out about it when I was cleaning his fish tank! I found a magazine under it"  
"Does he still have it"  
"No, I had him get rid of it...so you wouldn't find it"  
He sighed and leaned against the counter, "What am I going to do now? What am I going to tell my mother? You know she's just waiting for her great grandchildren"  
"I know, but, your sister has three sons! It's just one grandson"  
"But it's my son"  
"Look on the brightside, at least we dont' have to worry about him knocking up a girl too soon"  
PacoTaco shrugged concurrently, "Yeah but, I just hope he doesn't think he can go around messing with boys all of the time"  
"Don't worry, he's a good boy"  
"Yeah, but just wait until the family finds out. You know how religious they are"  
"Well they might not like it, but it's not like they'll stop loving him. Just look at Ricky Martin"  
"I guess. When's dinner going to be ready? I'm starving"

***************Authers Note*  
Originally, Lemonys parents were suppose to be vacuous and horrible, but by having them, or at least one, in-the-know made for better discussion for charactors. Having PacoTaco, Lemony's father, unaware of his sons 'secret', (though honestly, how could you NOT see it? He wears lip gloss for petes sakes!), helps to add a little more to the plot without creating a whole 'nother one entirely. In case some of you are laughing over how much of Mary-Sue Lemony is, well, I too know. I actually took the Mary-Sue test with him and got a 50 something. That's bad. But there is worse, so I'm not concerned really. I've even seen these Wishful-Sues and read them in fictions, but I was also pleased to find that a majority of the questions in that test, (the official mary-sue test) did NOT apply to him. e.e Alot of the questions had to do with magical powers, abilities, disabilites, time skipping and otherworldlyness as well as asking about the OC's past and trauma and what not. So Lemony was not abused He is NOT better than any Cannon in ANY way.  
He is not adored by any cannon or other oc and visa versa He and Dib get along after a few weeks of taunting and 'hatred'  
He does NOT help 'save the world'  
He does NOT have any special abilities He does NOt have any kinky marks or tattoos He is NOT some other race/species (sub-species yes because he is latino)  
But maybe I'll just copy and paste the test. How interesting would it be if all the DibxOC ocs took that test? I'd read 'em. I just dislike how people make up ocs who are just PERFECT and fall in 'love' at first sight and they save the world together and/or the oc has some kind of ability or is some kind of special race, has had trauma or turns Dib into somekind of Sex-Pig -caughCalicaugh.  
So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More soon, and YES Zim WILL be appearing EVENTUALLY :D :D. SOrry about the short Gaz appearance also D: 


End file.
